


From Love, Peace

by Malain_Issa



Category: Sanders Shorts (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deception, Magic, Original Female Character - Freeform, get over it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malain_Issa/pseuds/Malain_Issa
Summary: There was a war that waged for years, that left several parties with want. Patton Hartlen wants peace, no matter what it takes. Roman Alocht wants to live up to the example that his father set. Virgil Storton just wants to survive. Logan Bience lives in the woods with his uncle and cousin. Remy Sanders is... just a side character that I'm using for the time being, I swear he won't be here the entire time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first multi-chapter fic, so I’m really excited to be posting it. Thank you to @book-of-charlie on Tumblr for voting on the title of the series! I am super excited to be posting this, I have been drafting and editing this for about a month, and I am super thankful to my older sister, Mera, for Beta’ing this for me (Since I draft on paper, and everything. She’s also the only person that can read my handwriting). So, here we go, guys! Chapter 1! And yes, I did take this directly from Tumblr, so I'm sorry if formatting is fucked.

“Amelia, stay here with Logan!”

“Mother!” Amelia Bience tried to protest, holding her baby cousin.

Amelia’s mother and aunt paused in their rushing around, and her mother made her way to kneel in front of her daughter.

“Amelia, please. We might not come back, and I need you to keep yourself and Logan safe.”

“If we can, we’ll send Remington here to keep an eye on you, okay? Your uncle Remy?” Her Aunt Pranks tried to reassure Amelia, as she looked at the door.

Amelia just nodded slowly, tears starting to leak down her face. Her mother and aunt shared a look, but didn’t think to say anything else before leaving the small building in the woods that the Bience family shared.

Amelia watched the door shut as she sat down in the chair in the corner, and looked down at Logan in her arms. “Lucky, sleeping through the whole war.” She mumbled, watching the door again.

~~~~~~~

“Keep my son in his room! I want a guard in and outside of it, keeping guard!” The King bellowed.

Patton Hartlen bowed to the king, and motioned for another guard to come with him, electing to not say anything to the king.

“Our only job is to keep the prince safe. Stay outside the room.” Patton ordered the other guard, slipping inside the prince’s room.

The young prince’s nursemaid looked up as the door slammed shut behind Patton. Her eyes darted to the three year old prince. “How bad is it?” She whispered.

“Thirteen warlocks and twelve witches have been killed by execution in the last hour, and fourteen of both slaughtered in the streets as they tried to run. Four squads of knights have begun to scour the woods, looking for any strays.”

The old woman shook her head. “You know, there was a time before the magic-folk were hunted. When the warlocks and witches and royals and common-folk lived in harmony.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Patton spoke harshly. “As far as I have ever seen, the magic-folk live and breath deception and deals with devils. I’ve known that since I was a child.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come on Virgil, let’s play a game.” The boy’s father begged, ignoring the shouts, fires, and screams that continued without end in sight that came from outside their home.

“What game, Papa?” Virgil asked, sitting on the floor across from his father.

“Remember the one I showed you a couple days ago?”

“With the X’s and O’s?”

Virgil’s father nodded. “Exactly.” He pulled some of the ash from the long-dead fire, and flattened it in front of the pair. “You go first.”

The game went on for some time, Virgil giggling occasionally as he knew his father let him win.

Eventually, a pair of people opened the door, and rushed inside, slamming it shut behind them. “Thomas, are you both alright?” The more colourful of the pair asked.

“We’re fine at the moment, Talyn. You and Joan?”

“We were going to try and get to some friends in the forest, but with all the knights all around, we couldn’t risk getting caught.” Joan said, sadly.

“Papa, is something wrong?” Thomas picked his five-year old son up, and wrapped him in a hug.

“Yeah. A lot of things are right now, Virgil.” Thomas sighed as Joan and Talyn sat next to the father and son, the ashes that the game had been played in long since forgotten.

“You remember how Valerie and Terrence’s parents disappeared earlier?”

Virgil nodded. “Is that going to happen to you three?”

Thomas looked at his friends, who were wide-eyed, and frankly a little shocked that a five year old had thought to ask that.

“Maybe, storm-cloud. Maybe. But not if we can help it.” The two warlocks nodded. “But if it does, promise me one thing, I know it’s a lot to ask.” Virgil nodded again. “If that happens to us, run. Keep running, and don’t stay in one place for too long.”

“I don’t want to leave home.”

“Then don’t leave the village. Just keep moving. Don’t let anyone see you, don’t let anyone catch you, alright?”

Virgil nodded, and rubbed his eyes of tears. “Papa, I’m scared.”

Thomas held his son’s head close to his chest, and locked eyes with his friends. “I know Verge. I know.”

~~~~~~~~

Rushing through the forest was not exactly the witch’s idea of fun, especially when there were about a hundred royal knights on his tail.

It had really been a surprise to see Missy and Pranks rushing out of the forest, especially without Amy or Logan. When the twin sisters explained the situation to him, of course Remington would go to the cabin and stay with the kids.

So here he was, running through the forest, trying to find a house that had been enchanted to not be found. Both girls had done that, which didn’t make it any easier.

“Damn blood magic.” Remington muttered, pausing behind a tree for a couple seconds.

Not too much longer after that, Remington was able to take a breath of relief when he saw the small, magic-built house.

Remington opened the door to the cabin, and nearly collapsed in relief when he saw Amelia sitting in the corner, still holding Logan.

She jumped up when she saw the man, and ran over to him. “Uncle Remy!”

“Come here, girl. I got you.” Remy reassure, gathering the thirteen-year-old in his arms. “I’m gonna stay with you and Logan, alright? I don’t-” Remy broke off, and rubbed his face. “I don’t know what happened to your mom and auntie after they told me to come here.”

Amelia sniffled a couple of times, and rubbed away fresh tears from her own eyes. “I’m afraid, Uncle Remy.”

Remy sighed. “I know hon. And it’s okay to be afraid, I’d be worried about you if you weren’t.”

He looked towards the door. “A lot is happening right now, but I promise you, it’s gonna get better some day.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Amy, is this what you needed?” Logan asked, holding up some flowers as he walked back into the house.

Amelia looked over. “Yes, it is. Put it on the table?” Logan nodded, and set the flowers down, before looking at the pot with a thin, purple liquid in it.

“What are you making?”

“A sleeping draught for Remy. Poor man hasn’t been able to sleep recently.” Amy paused in her stirring. “Speaking of our uncle, where is he?”

“I didn’t realize he had left.”

“Yeah, he did.” Amy looked towards the door with a bit of realization in her eyes. “Poor man. He’s still stuck in the past.”

She waved her hand, and a knife glowed orange before starting to cut up the flowers as Logan pulled up a stool, and sat down on the other side of the table from Amy.

“Would you tell me another story? About before the war” Amy smiled at her cousin, and wiped her hands off.

“Sure. Let’s see…”

“Something about my mother?” Logan interrupted. Amy looked slightly startled.

“I don’t see why not. Oh, where to start… Did I ever tell you about her fight with Jericho and Apollo?” Logan shook his head, and Amy laughed.

“From what I remember, your mother was always quite the character.” Logan nodded towards the desk in the far corner, and a quill started transcribing the story that Amy was telling, word for word, surrounded by a dark blue glow.

“Because of that, it wasn’t that much of a surprise to my mother when her sister decided that she didn’t like that the sun was always so hot.

“And to change that, Aunt Pranks summoned the sun, Apollo, to Earth, and challenged him to a fight. If he won, she would leave him alone, and wouldn’t even complain anymore.”

Amy laughed again. “I don’t think anyone believed the last part, even Aunt Pranks.”

“What happened if she won?” Logan asked, clearly intrigued.

“If your mother won, he had to, in her own words, ‘tone it down.’ Like I said, your mother was a character.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Clearly. So, what happened?”

“They fought. Apollo agreed to the terms, and they fought. Your mother was a very accomplished witch, and so was throwing everything she could at him…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Patton, what is going on in the square?” Roman called, leaning over the balcony.

Patton walked to the king’s side. “A protest, my king. Of the new laws regarding magic.”

Roman scoffed. “When will they learn that I do these things for their protection?”

“Would you like me to send some knights to the square to clean it all up?” Patton questioned.

Roman thought for a couple seconds, and was about to say no. But a yellowed light overtook his brown eyes, and the king nodded. “Do it.”

“By your command.” And with that, Patton swept out of the throne room.

The throne room. What had once been a warm, welcoming, people-filled room before the war, was now cold, shadowed, and empty of everything except the king and the throne.

There were no longer parties held there, and the only people allowed to enter the room were Roman, the king; Patton, his guard; and the four servants that had to clean the room of its dust.

Roman pulled his gaze from the town, and looked at the room, before shaking his head and leaving it.

“You, there.” He snapped his fingers at a servant, who rushed over and bowed. “What’s your name?”

“Leo, your majesty.”

“Leo, I want you to remind me to find a royal advisor. Tomorrow, after midday, stop what you’re doing and come find me.” Leo bowed again, and returned to his task.

Roman nodded, satisfied with the response, and walked down the hallway to his library, to return to looking over maps of the woods. What had been mapped out, anyway.

“The day we get this forest mapped out, we’ll find you. No magic is allowed in this kingdom, and never will be.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patton rushed down the corridor with several other guards on his tail. “Don’t harm anyone unless they refuse to leave the area. Everyone goes back to their homes!”

“Yes sir!” Were the words echoed across the twenty guards behind Patton.

As soon as the guards entered the square, the people stopped what they were doing, and started screaming, running around to get back to their homes.

Patton shook his head and scoffed. “Typical.” He motioned for his guards to go around the town, to find anyone that wasn’t in their homes.

It appeared that most everyone was after a couple minutes, although Patton did notice two guards stop a younger man. But after a minute or so, they let him go, and the man rushed off towards the other side of the town.

“Let’s go back!” He yelled. Patton’s voice carried across the square, and echoed down each of the streets, loud enough that every guard still heard the captain, and started to swarm back to the square, and then back to the barracks behind the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil rolled his eyes at the protesters. Honestly, what were they expecting to gain? But at the same time, the constant protests did provide the distractions that he needed to get what he needed.

Because really, who was going to pay any attention to their homes when they were protesting whatever the newest bullshit was.

The young witch grabbed a couple of apples, slipping them into his bag, just before he slipped out of the house and down the street as screaming from the protesters alerted him to guards coming.

“Great, just great.” Virgil mumbled, hiding behind one of the houses. “Because King Dumbass just had to make things worse.”

In hindsight, maybe calling the King “King Dumbass” wasn’t Virgil’s best idea, especially not with so many guards around. Because of the statement, two guards seemed to appear out of nowhere, blocking Virgil from leaving.

“What was that you said, son?” One of the guards asked.

“Oh, uh, nothing?”

“Uh huh. See, I thought I heard a rather spiteful comment towards the king. ” The second guard said, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

“Don’t I get like, a warning?” Virgil tried, honestly not expecting it to work.

However, the guards paused, and shared a look. Oh shit, they’re new. Virgil realized.

“I mean, I guess? Just don’t let it happen again, got it son?” The first guard said.

Virgil nodded. “Loud and clear.”

“Good. Now get back to your house, the captain doesn’t want anyone outside right now.”

Virgil saluted sarcastically. “Yes sir.” And with that, Virgil ran off, avoiding any other guards that he might have run into on his way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remy sighed, leaning on his cane as he watched the far-away town. “What I wouldn’t give to visit again.” He mumbled to himself.

“Uncle Remy?” The older man turned around at the sound of Logan’s voice.

“I’m over her, kid. Is something wrong?”

Logan shook his head. “I don’t think so. Amy was starting to get worried.”

Remy chuckled. “That girl mothers me more than her mother ever did. But she’s probably right, as usual.”

Logan cracked a smile as he and Remy started back for the small house.

“What story did you cousin tell you this time?” Remy asked, about half the way back.

“How did you- Never mind. She told me about when my mother fought Jericho and Apollo.”

Remy laughed. “I forgot about that. But of course Amy would tell you about that. I should have been wondering when she would tell you that one.”

Logan sighed. “I wish I had been able to actually meet them.”

“So do I, Logan.” Remy sighed as well. “So do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter two! Not nearly as long as I thought it was when I was writing it on paper, but longer than the last chapter! Again, a very big thank you to my older sister Mera for Beta’ing this chapter, she’s amazing, and I really don’t know how she finds the time to read my stupid writing as often as she does.


End file.
